customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Opening and Closing to Barney: Baby Bop's Birthday 1995 VHS/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:F0D0:154C:9B23:11FF-20190715020431
Making New Friends 'is a Barney & Friends Episode Video that was released on August 8, 1995. Plot, Cast, and Songs For more information, see "On the Move". Trivia *This video was released exactly seventh months, after the original air date of "On the Move". *This video was re-released in 2004 and became ActiMates-compatible. *The VHS contains trailers for Barney Safety and Barney's Families are Special. *The U.K. release of this video included an activity pack. *BJ has more screen time in this episode video than Barney, thus making it the first and only time in which one of the little dinosaurs has a bigger part than Barney.n style="font-style:italic;">Riding in Barney's Car '''is a Barney & Friends Episode Video that was released on September 26, 1995. It contains the episode, "Are We There Yet?" before it's originally airing on "PBS". Plot, Cast and Songs 'Barney Songs is a Barney Clip Show that was released on November 7, 1995. It features clips from Season 3 episodes. Plot Join Barney as he leads the viewers into fun songs from Season 3 episodes. Cast New Content Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) Series Cast *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Shawn (John David Bennett, ll) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Juan (Michael Krost) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Kenneth (Nathan Regan) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) Songs VHS #Barney Theme Song #Look Through the Window (Scene Taken from: "Room for Everyone") #Growing (Scene Taken from: "Shawn & the Beanstalk") #Alphabet Soup! (Scene Taken from: "Room for Everyone") #Brushing My Teeth (Scene Taken from: "Room for Everyone") #Indoor-Outdoor Voices (Scene Taken from: "Room for Everyone") #Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay (Scene Taken from: "Shopping for a Surprise!") #Happy Dancin' (Scene Taken from: "If the Shoe Fits...") #Who Took the Cookies? (Scene Taken from: "Any Way You Slice It") #Make the Bread (Scene Taken from: "Any Way You Slice It") #Pumpernickel (Scene Taken from: "Any Way You Slice It") #The Friendship Song (Scene Taken from: "On the Move") #I Like Autumn (Scene Taken from: "On the Move") #Please and Thank You (Scene Taken from: "Classical Cleanup") #Taking Turns (Scene Taken from: "Gone Fishing!") #The Raindrop Song (Scene Taken from: "Shawn & the Beanstalk") #Scary Stories (Scene Taken from: "It's Raining, It's Pouring...") #A Silly Hat (Scene Taken from: "Classical Cleanup") #Have a Snack! (Scene Taken from: "Who's Who on the Choo Choo?") #Camera Safari (Scene Taken from: "Camera Safari") #Here, Kitty Kitty (Scene Taken from: "Camera Safari") #The Marching Song (Scene Taken from: "Who's Who on the Choo Choo?") #Sailing Medley: Sailing, Sailing/My Blankey Lies Over the Ocean/A Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea (Scene Taken from: "Gone Fishing!") #Little Red Caboose (Scene Taken from: "Who's Who on the Choo Choo?") #The Airplane Song (Scene Taken from: "Up We Go!") #Car Radio Medley: The Wheels on the Car/I Love the Mountains/Mister Sun/Riding in the Car (Scene Taken from: "Are We There Yet?") #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! (Scene Taken from: "Up We Go!") #I Love You (Scene Taken from: "Shawn & the Beanstalk") DVD #Barney Theme Song #Growing (Scene Taken from: "Shawn & the Beanstalk") #Alphabet Soup! (Scene Taken from: "Room for Everyone") #Brushing My Teeth (Scene Taken from: "Room for Everyone") #Indoor-Outdoor Voices (Scene Taken from: "Room for Everyone") #Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay (Scene Taken from: "Shopping for a Surprise!") #Happy Dancin' (Scene Taken from: "If the Shoe Fits...") #Make the Bread (Scene Taken from: "Any Way You Slice It") #Pumpernickel (Scene Taken from: "Any Way You Slice It") #The Friendship Song (Scene Taken from: "On the Move") #I Like Autumn (Scene Taken from: "On the Move") #Please and Thank You (Scene Taken from: "Classical Cleanup") #Taking Turns (Scene Taken from: "Gone Fishing!") #The Raindrop Song (Scene Taken from: "Shawn & the Beanstalk") #Scary Stories (Scene Taken from: "It's Raining, It's Pouring...") #A Silly Hat (Scene Taken from: "Classical Cleanup") #Have a Snack! (Scene Taken from: "Who's Who on the Choo Choo?") #Camera Safari (Scene Taken from: "Camera Safari") #Here, Kitty Kitty (Scene Taken from: "Camera Safari") #The Marching Song (Scene Taken from: "Who's Who on the Choo Choo?") #Sailing Medley: (Sailing, Sailing/My Blankey Lies Over the Ocean/A Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea) (Scene Taken from: "Gone Fishing!") #The Airplane Song (Scene Taken from: "Up We Go!") #Car Radio Medley: The Wheels on the Car/I Love the Mountains/Mister Sun/Riding in the Car (Scene Taken from: "Are We There Yet?") #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! (Scene Taken from: "Up We Go!") #I Love You (Scene Taken from: "Shawn & the Beanstalk") Gallery See the gallery of releases and stills Sequels A sequel titled, More Barney Songs was released on December 28, 1999. Another sequel titled, Barney Songs from the Park was released on January 7, 2003. Trivia *This video marked: **The current Barney Home Video logo is used. **The first time where the Barney Theme Song is re-edited for a home video. **The first video to have Joe Phillips as a musical director. **The third time Barney isn't seen coming to life. Instead, he is seen finishing the song, "And the Green Grass Grows All Around" while he's going up the tree house. **Another time where Barney doesn't turn to a plush at the end. Instead, he is seen leaving the treehouse. *After this, Jim Rowley took a hiatus from directing episodes/home videos, until the Season 5 episode "Circle of Friends". *Barney is the only cast member to appear in the new content of this video. *When this video was released on DVD, it was closed captioned by Caption Technologies, Inc. *On January 23, 2001, this video was re-released in a Classic Collection box set, along with Campfire Sing-Along, Barney Safety and Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons. Full Video For more information, see "Are We There Yet?". Trivia *The VHS cover description shows that Barney was going to take Shawn, Kathy, Min, Kenneth and Carlos for a car ride. But Kenneth left before Carlos showed up. *This video marks the last appearance of the 1992 Barney home video logo. *This video contains the new preview of Waiting for Santa and the preview of Making New Friends. *This video was re-released in 2002 when it became ActiMates-compatible.